Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{6q - 3}{6q} \times 4$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(6q - 3) \times 4} {(6q) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{24q - 12}{6q}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{4q - 2}{q}$